The legend of Zelda: Blade of Light
by ACEAMC
Summary: Quickly, think of two things every nerd in the world enjoys. Now combine them tastefully. Now read this and discover why that would be the coolest thing ever. It's kinda ironic, but I don't really like Star wars . . .
1. Tingle? Girly? You have no idea

The legend of Zelda: Blade of light.

Cutscene 1: long ago.

It was long ago, in a galaxy far away, on a planet where peace had reigned for many years.

It was a beautiful place, green forests spanned the land, and fish filled the great rivers and seas.

But the most famous part by far was the castle.

This castle, old yet still shining with an alabaster sheen, was the home of a long line of princesses.

These princesses ruled over their kingdom fairly, and led the people of the kingdom to many successes, namely space travel.

But one fateful day an evil king, whose soul had been trapped on a planet far away, found his way back to power.

Many inhabitants of the planet feared the return of the evil king and fled on spaceships to safer planets, and for a long time only the young princess and her loyal servants remained on the planet, confident the evil king could do them no harm.

But soon it became apparent that he could.

As they watched him carefully, he built a mighty device, one that could slice planets apart like paper within seconds.

They could wait no longer.

Facing death itself, the princess and three of her loyalist attendants: a royal mechanic and navigator, an impervious bodyguard, and a shapeless advisor, manned a starship bound for a remote planet where the evil king could not find them.

This was all part of his plan.

Cutscene 2: last-minute repairs

"PRINCESS!" a short man waddled through white hallways quickly, his green suit fluttering in the fake gravity with every step. He waddled past a door that was brutally being pounded upon by boko-troopers. "Eep! They're here men!" the bearded man waved over several lines of hyrulean soldiers to the door and continued his search, trying with difficulty to ignore their screams of anguish. While running through another hallway, a strong metal arm pulled him into a darkened doorway comically. After he finally stopped shivering in terror he peeked out through one eyelid, "G3ZO, so glad I found you." Before him stood a hulking man composed of metal alone, with a large metal sword and shield on his back. "Guess the party's over, eh?" G3ZO said in a raspy metallic voice. A bluish orb, a bit larger than the man in green rolled across the floor, "this is not good guys; if one of the dark lords captures the princess, we're sunk for good!" it said in a clearer feminine voice. "Quite right N2V2, above all the princess must be saved! Now, where is she?"

"Don't worry Tingle, I'm here." A pile of rags shifted behind the robots, revealing a beautiful thirteen year old, dressed in the finest of Hyrulean attire. Finally, Tingle had tracked down Princess Zelda.

"I don't get it. We slipped out under the cover of darkness, right in the middle of a diversion, and they still caught up with us!" Zelda thought diligently before noticing a guilty look on her friend's face. "Tingle, is there something you want to tell me?"

"I guess I'm caught in my own snare. Not many starships would run the risk of stopping on our planet in this time of conflict, but of the few that would brave the risks, I decided to rely on a free ride on this one, which is an information ship for the rebellion."

"What?!?" the robots and Zelda stared at Tingle in shock, when N2V2 rolled over to him quickly an started butting into him angrily, "Tingle you idiot! This was our one chance to get the princess to safety, and you blew it to save rupees?! What do you haft to say for yourself?"

"How about, 'I know how to solve both the rebellion's problem and ours while shutting your fat mouth'?" Tingle pulled out a screwdriver and undid several screws on N2V2. When this was done, he showed the still annoyed princess the inside of her robot. "See? There's almost enough room to fit you in here. I just need to remove a few unnecessary parts."

"What do you mean 'unnecessary parts'?!? Leave my skull alone you- Hey! Listen!"

"So the princess'll roll around in N2V2 until we find someone who'll help us?" G3ZO asked with crossed metal arms.

"Not just anyone, a hyli. You need to find a man called Ezlo on Wastenie. When you find him, give him this." Tingle produced a small box from his pocket and gave it to the princess.

"This little box, what good'll that do?"

"This 'little box' holds the secret to defeating the dark lord, or at least destroying his secret weapon. Part of my condition to get on this ship was that if worse came to worse, I'd take this message to Ezlo myself. But considering the situation we're in now, I thought It would be better for you to take It." the princess looked at the box closely, and noticed a big red button on it. Before she pressed it, Tingle stopped her. "That button starts the message, but after it is pressed, the device will explode. You must be careful with this." Zelda gave a soft smile, "You're trusting the princess of an entire planet with a tape recorder, relax."

"HEY! LISTEN! HELLO? LOOK! WATCH OUT!" N2V2 shouted, rolling around angrily. "Is she gonna be ok?" G3ZO asked as the poor orb rolled over some of her own parts. "She's fine! I just removed most of her voice box; those are the only words she can say now!" "Great, my royal advisor can't talk anymore." Zelda sighed, staring at the box intently, "Well, I've always wanted to help the rebellion any way I could."

"That's the spirit! Now breathe deeply!" Tingle chimed, covering the princess's face with a chloroform soaked rag.

"WOAH, WHAT THE-?" G3ZO shouted, catching the princess as she fell to the floor, while N2V2 shouted her six words sporadically. "Quiet, both of you! They'll hear us!" Tingle hissed, carefully applying hot wax to his face, "G3ZO, help me take her dress off."

"WHAT?!" the Hulking robot leapt to his feet and unsheathed his sword, "Listen you crazy pervert, I don't know what your problem is but there's no way I'm helping!"

"Oh relax, my ideas are completely platonic." Tingle took a rag from the pile and stuck it to where the wax covered his chin, then pulled it off quickly, leaving a bare chin and upper lip. "YE-UCH!" he hissed, pulling up more rags and briskly sewing them together, "She can wear these, I won't ask you to make her wear my clothing, ugh."

"So why do you want her dress? Are you gonna pawn it or something?" the robot hissed out what could be called a snicker.

"Quite the opposite, really. I- Owie! Poked myself . . . I plan to wear her dress and buy you guys a distraction, so you can get to an escape pod and get to Wastenie without delay." Tingle pulled a blond wig out of his pocket and traded G3ZO the royal clothes for a rag skirt of sorts.

"Thanks I guess Tingle, this is pretty brave for you." The robot pulled the dress onto his master and gently placed her inside of N2V2.

"The chloroform will wear off after a few hours, but she'll be a bit groggy," Tingle put the lid of N2V2 back on but only redid three of the nine screws, so the princess could breathe, "As the name implies, Wastenie is a desert planet, about a quarter of a galaxy from here, just type in these directions and press autopilot. Good luck." With that Tingle began to leave, but stopped first, "N2V2, you should hover while carrying the princess, so you don't jostle her and the device."

"Hey!" N2V2 shouted as Tingle darted away, back to the parts of the ship that were already being filled with boko-troopers, while the two robots quickly got into an escape pod now bound for Wastenie.

"_I'm doing this for my homeland, I'm doing this for my homeland, I'm doing this for my homeland!"_ Tingle thought frantically as he approached the door he had passed before finding the robots and the princess. _"I really hope my homeland's worth this!_ The door had been broken down, and now boko-troopers, covered in white armor and grasping laser guns, guarded the walls. Out stepped what could only be described as an evil overlord, brisling with purple and black robes. His skin was a pale, almost dead white, and his hair was a deep purple color. _Brilliant, the empire has hundreds, if not thousands of generals, and they send dark lord Vaati here._ Tingle thought as the evil man looked at him. "Well, it's been a long time . . .Zelda." Vaati said gruffly to the terrified cross dresser. Though Tingle's blood raced at the smooth yet malicious voice, he recalled the wit and sarcasm of the princess and spoke carefully. "Long time no see Vaati. Did they have a sale on purple hair spray, or are you just on an all-grape diet lately?" though he was smirking, his eye (One was covered in the aforementioned hair) glared at the terrified mechanic. "I was beginning to miss your clever wit. We've got all that we've been looking for and more men, let's go. We can scrap this ship later." All around him book-troopers chattered and pointed laser guns at Tingle, but through it all, he heard a small fssh, almost quiet enough to be a sneeze. But he knew better. _Good luck G3ZO, N2V2, Zelda. I wish I had a fairy right now . . ._


	2. ALL GLORY TO THE BOSSMAN!

Cutscene 3: Need a vacation?

G3ZO leaned back in the escape pod's comfy seats, magnetizing himself to stay attached to it in zero gravity. "Ain't this the life, N2? Breezing through space towards some exotic planet somewhere, princess in tow. Reminds me of easier days."

"Hello? Listen!" N2V2 chirped pitifully in reply.

"Oh yeah, forgot you can't talk. I think we left your voice box with Tingle. We'll get it back when we save him."

"Hey! Hello? Watch out!"

"What? Are you still mad at him for taking it out? We can't leave him there, you know. Sure, he's a money-grubbing idiot, and maybe he's kinda crazy, but he made us, didn't he? We can't leave our maker behind."

"Hello? Listen! Watch out! Hey!" the round droid belted before mechanically sighing.

"By the way, how's the princess doing?"

"Look." G3ZO de-magnetized himself and floated over to N2V2 before peering into one of the holes in her chrome plating. Trough the filtering light he could just barely see Zelda's chest rise and fall and hear her breathe evenly. "Sounds like the chloroform might wear off soon. And hey, looks like we're here already."

Now encompassing the window of the Escape pod was a world of sand and rock. Though they couldn't see it, there were homes on the land, but they were the same color as the sand, making them invisible from above. Within ten minutes the pod was on the surface of the planet, touching down carefully via a parachute. "Looks like we made it," G3ZO's copper plating shined brilliantly in the burning suns (There were three sun's near by which shined on Wastenie daily) "Hello? Hey!" N2 hovered over the sand, sending dust devils spiraling all around her.

"Now, where are we gonna find this Ezlo guy? He could be anywhere! And I bet your navigation system's been taken out too."

"Look!" G3 sighed, "Guess we're gonna haft to do this the hard way."

"EZLO! Ezlo?"

"Hello? Hey!" the two robots crossed the sand and called the unfamiliar name (Or limiting words) as loud as they could, lost. "Well the bad news is we're hopelessly lost on an unfamiliar and possibly deserted planet looking for someone we've never met before for only political reasons." G3 sighed, sitting on a rock in the middle of a rocky pass.

"Watch out! Hello?"

"But the good news is we'll never run out of energy ever again!" he laughed, while one of the suns powered him fully. He heard a chunk of rock crumble behind him and whipped around. Nothing was there. "Did you hear some thing N2?"

"Look. Hello?"

"I guess you're right. Ezlo's not gonna pop out from behind a rock and give us a can of oil. Let's keep looking." The two robots kept going, not noticing the goat people popping out from the rocks behind them. They spoke in a jabbering language, one that only a few humans could understand. "These one's will fetch a fine price. Catch them off guard, and do as little damage as possible." Ordered one of these people.

"Great, now what?" The robots had wandered into a fork in the ravine, " I guess we could split up. N2 take the one on the left, I'll go for the right."

"Look." For the fifth time since the crumbling rock G3 got the premonition that someone was watching him.

"And N2!"

"Hello?"

"If anything . . . bad, happens, shout as loud as you can any of your phrases, ok?"

"Hey!"N2V2 agreed while flying off again. G3ZO looked up at one of the few shadows in the crevice, and for a second thought he saw a pair of glowing eyes peering at him. Within a second the eyes disappeared and he convinced himself that it was a reflection off himself.

"Man, what's with all this black sand?" G3 thought while wondering through the crevice, "It's different from the rest of the sand here." G3ZO tread carefully through the sand, calling Ezlo's name now and again, until something snickered in front of him. He looked up to find a miniblin, a goat-like alien with a history of causing mischief, standing in front of him. "Well well, " He laughed, pulling out his sword, "Have you been following us around, widdle guy? What are you, some sort of bandit?" G3ZO and N2V2 were programmed with the ability to understand several thousand languages, one of which was miniblin. _"Bossman want you. Bossman good to us. We bring you to Bossman. Bossman say we do good!"_

"Bossman, Eh? And what's with the we?" G3 was a bit more serious now, but still didn't expect much from a muttering little savage like this.

"_We is the we!"_ the miniblin said, pointing up to the canyon walls, where hundreds of miniblins gripped their pitchforks with anticipation, they all shouted together, _"Bossman find us here. Bossman feed us. Bossman care bout us. We find things for Bossman. Bossman want you. We get you for Bossman."_

"WATCH OUT! LOOK! LISTEN! HE-!" N2V2 shouted, followed by a loud thump, before the goat-men leapt upon G3, _Bossman help us. __**WE HELP BOSSMAN!"**_

G3ZO swung his sword at the Miniblins, injuring a few as they fell. The rest climbed onto him and tried to grab his sword. "Oh, so that's your game, huh?" G3 magnetized himself and swung his now-fused sword at the miniblins, injuring more of them. That's when the world turned black. _"Whoa. What the heck?"_ G3 tried to move his sword and arms but no good came of it. "Good work men! Let's pack him off!"

"_We do good, right, boss?"_

"Yes, you did a fine job. Fell right into our trap, didn't he?"

"_Metal man get loose soon?"_

"Well, soon I guess. Whenever he demagnetizes himself, really. By then it'll be too late."

"_Oh that's it! All the black sand was actually iron! Boy, this dark lord punk's gonna get it now!"_

G3ZO demagnetized himself, and as the black iron fell away he caught a glimpse of N2V2 before really passing out from one of the miniblin's electric pitchforks, which acted like stun guns on robots.

"_Stupid Dark lord! Stupid Goats! Stupid Tingle! Stupid everything!"_ G3 thought as he regained consciousness. He found himself in a dark moving vehicle; next to him N2V2 was bolted to the wall. _"Princess! Oh man, the Device! If they did anything to either of them, they're so dead!"_

"_Metal man awake."_ Several miniblins were crowded around G3ZO, looking up at him curiously. "MMMMMhpg! Mmm-mp?" G3 tried to tell them about Zelda, but it seemed his mouth bolts had been tighten to a point that he couldn't speak. _"Ooh, metal man shiny!"_ said one, admiring his red fur and horns in G3's reflection_ "Metal man sell big. Bossman happy!" _another one claimed, running his hoof down G3's chest. Then one, its stomach covered in bandages and with tears in his eyes, confronted the copper giant,_ "Metal man hurt me. Metal man not so mean without that!"_ G3ZO felt Uneasy, worried, annoyed, angry, proud and guilty all at once, which is a lot to feel when your emotions are artificial. "Hey fellas, we're almost there!" called a man who came down from an upper level of the vehicle. He didn't look like any Dark lord G3 had ever heard of, after all, dark lord's don't walk around with a bowler cut._"BOSSMAN!"_ The miniblins dove onto the man like loyal pets, while the man laughed. In spite of everything, the sight warmed the robot's hearts. _"Bossman, metal man awake!" _G3ZO tried once again to convey his message, but could not. "If only you had come quietly, poor ramshackle and the other's would be ok. I don't know who you are, metal man, you or the round one, and I don't care. I run a good business of selling rarities to the people of the universe, and around here robots are really rare. You'll be in a new home in no time, no more wandering in the deserts lost any more!"

"_That's just fine, creepy-man. Just get the princess out before I snap your neck, ok?" _G3 thought as the vehicle stopped and they were led back out into blinding sunlight.


	3. Kind of like a garage sale wplot twists

Objective 1: Make my job easier

"Legends tell of a great hero, who could defeat anyone or anything that stood in his way. Imperial soldiers were so terrified of him; they said that uttering his name alone would curse them."

"Link! Run for your lives!" another boko-trooper shouted as he runs in terror, with no hope of escape from their enemy.

"He sent every dark lord running, and everyone knew his name. The rebels loved him, everywhere he went, parades and festivals followed."

"Li-nk! Li-nk! Li-nk! Li-nk!" crowds of people cheer in the streets to their idol.

"Kids grew up with him as their folk-hero. Every kid old enough to hold a stick and swing it around would pretend to be him."

"Link, will you sign my hat?" a small boy meekly asked the god-of-a-man before him, who of course gave his signature.

"Girls near and far followed his tracks across the galaxy, but only one could ever truly capture his heart. The lovely princess Zelda couldn't resist his gentle yet manly ways and the two became engaged quickly after meeting.

"Oh Link!" Zelda's standing right in front of me, smiling that gorgeous smile I've seen so many times. She leans in for the kiss, when she suddenly stops and glares at me.

"Link, you Id-git! Get up!" Eh? Since when does Zelda sound like uncle Niko in a bad mood? Oh wait, I get it, I'm having a dream. Sure enough my eyes open to my old room. No princess, no adoring fans, no terrified imperial forces, just me and uncle Niko, harvesting water like we always do. Great.

"Link what's takin-"

"I'm right beside you, uncle." I reply, rubbing my eyes sleepily. "Oh there you are! Beedle's in town today, so I need you to buy some eggs and bombs."

"Ok, the eggs I can understand, but bombs?"

"There's a rat's nest on top of one of the aqueducts, gotta get it down somehow!"

"Shouldn't we use something that won't contaminate the water, like maybe a rock?"

"I make the executive decisions here, and I say bombs! Now here are forty-thousand rupees!"

"Uncle, this is way too much. This could buy truckloads of eggs and bombs"

"Really? Well then, go get yourself something nice!"

"Ok, thanks uncle!" I wandered out of the house into the blistering heat of January. Poor Niko, he's been senile for so long I practically keep this place running. And it is agonizing. Purifying the water seventy times a day (Sandstorms and crazy things my uncle does like blowing up rats over aqueducts.) checking the equipment, not being adored by screaming fans and swooning girls. It's a hard job, but I guess someone's gotta do it.

I bet you're wondering why my parents don't help out here, well that's because I've never known them. Uncle Niko has no idea what I mean when I say "parents" and no one around town remembers what happened to them. All I can figure out was that my dad used to live here but left for some political reason, and no one from here ever saw him again. No one even pretends to know who my mother was, so she must have come from another planet. Anyways, Beedle's a merchant who travels around here selling various things people need from across the universe, from eggs to bombs and more. And today he was in our neck of the woods.

"Oh, hello Link! How's life as a water farmer going?" Beedle asked as his miniblin army of cuteness surrounded me. If he ever sold one, I would buy it just because they make awesome pets and workers. But none of them are ever for sale; he loves them that much. "Niko wants me to kill a rat's nest with bombs; you got any mousetraps I can use instead?" I noticed a large metal sword on one of the tables he had set up. Metal swords are extremely uncommon around here, probably because they're mostly useless. But it was at the low, low price of twenty rupees. "I guess I could use this," I picked it up, though it was a little heavy, "At least it won't splatter rat-guts into the water." That's when I heard the muffled humming next to me, like someone wanted to shout, but couldn't. Then I saw the robots.

One was a huge copper warbot, pretty old but with expert craftsmanship. Its mouthpiece was screwed on so tight that it couldn't speak. Both it and the robot next to it were tied down to trolleys. The second one was a basic N2 blue, one who had a defective voice box; all it could say was "Hey" "Hello?" "Listen" "Look" and "Watch out!" Yeah, I know a bit about robots, there's an old book about robots in our house that apparently belonged to my dad. "These are some nice robots," I said, feeling the top of the N2 blue, noticing some screws were missing. "Oh yes! I found them wandering lost in the desert. They're a thousand rupees a piece!" hmm, not a bad price for a pair of fixer-uppers. I could use some extra work power from the big one, and maybe I could repair the voice box on the little one and actually have some not-crazy people to talk to. "I'll take 'em!" I replied, paying for my eggs, sword and robot servents.

"Man, you guys are gonna make my life so easy." I told them as I returned from the garage with a screwdriver and a wrench. "Hey, listen!" The N2 barked, still tied down. "Don't worry, I'll get to you. First though, the big Guy." I undid the straps on the trolley carefully, but when I did the bot tried to snatch up my screwdriver. "Whoa, easy now. I know it must be a pain, having those bolts so tight, but I can get them." I started unscrewing the two bolts on either side of the robot's jaw just enough that he could move it without it coming off. "Thanks kid that was starting to get annoying."

"Anytime!" I said smiling. That's when he snatched up my screwdriver anyway, "Now give me that, I've got a job to do!"

"Wait, you wanted the screwdriver for something else?" I asked as it started undoing screws on the N2 unit. "Of course I did! You saw the missing screws on N2V2 here, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"They're air holes, kid. And I'm not even sure if the cargo's still alive."

"Ok, number 1, my name is Link, not kid. Number 2, I'm not a kid, I'm thirteen already. Number three, Beedle sold a robot with something alive in it?"

"I don't think that Beedle guy knew she was in here," He said, undoing the last screw, "Ah, good, she's still breathing. She looks a little dehydrated, though." He said, reaching into N2V2. "What seems a little-?"

I tried to ask, before catching sight of the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Well, I think she'd be beautiful, if she washed off some of the dust that covered her and wore something other than rags.

"Who is she?" I asked as they placed her on our worn sofa, "and for that matter, who are you and what was she doing inside N2?"

"It's a long story. They call me G3ZO, and this is-"

"Water." The girl croaked out, her eyes weakly fluttering open.

"Zelda, you're ok!" G3 said, smiling the only way he could, crookedly.

"Zelda? THE Princess Zelda?!?" I gaped at the Rag-covered stranger before me, how could this be a princess? "What were you doing in that robot? How'd you survive in the heat without water? Who put you in there, and why? And for that matter,-"

"I'll explain later," she coughed dryly, grabbing my shirt weakly, "Get me some water, before I die."

"Oh, right! One water, coming right up!"

I still wasn't sure if she was Zelda by the time I returned with a glass of water, without spilling a single drop, naturally. "You guys stumbled into the right place," I chuckled as the supposed princess drank every drop desperately, "All I do almost every day is harvest and purify water."

"Hello?" N2V2 called from where she was still tied down.

"Oh, sorry N2!" G3ZO called, still diligently watching the princess, "Link, could you untie her please?"

"Uhh, sure." I started pulling straps on the trolley to loosen them when I looked inside N2V2's mostly hollow insides, where I noticed two things. One, her voice box wasn't defective; most of it just wasn't there. Two, she had something else inside her that looked like a doomsday device of some sort. I took the box out before finally freeing N2, who rolled over to the princess as well. I looked carefully at the little device, noticing a big red button in the center. As I pressed it, Zelda caught sight of what I was doing, "KID, DON'T PRESS THAT-" she shouted too late as the box vibrated out of my hand and out of it played a hologram of a weird short guy with green clothes. "Button." Zelda finished, as the hologram began talking.

_To the esteemed Ezlo of Wastenie_

_The rebellion has made plenty of headway since it began thirteen years ago, but it's never enough. Recently we found some Secret information the dark empire's secret weapon that could bring the king of evil to his knees, but since this message has been brought to you the only explanation could be that those of us entrusted with delivering that message have been caught. However, that isn't the point of this message, merely an update on current situations. No matter how much damage we do to the armies or their weapons we're missing one crucial component: the Hyli. The dark lords possess magic unimaginable to most soldiers, magic that has no access codes or weak points. Magic only a true Hyli can counter. In short, I believe it is time for you and the other Hyli to rise yet again to finish this war once and for all._

_Help us Ezlo, you're our only hope._

_Second lieutenant of the rebellion, Tingle_

"Since when is Tingle second lieutenant of anything?" G3ZO asked as I thought about the message. Ezlo was an old guy who lived up the street, and unlike Niko he wasn't senile. "And for that matter, since when has Ezlo been a Hyli?" that's when the device began glowing red and beeping. "Why me?" Zelda covered her face with one hand before pushing me out of the fiery blast.

Cutscene 4: a little stop over.

The two stepped out of their well-sized freight-shuttle on the edge of a small desert city on Wastinie. The first man, dressed in a blue vest and half-unbuttoned shirt combo that conjures up images of outlaws, yawned and stretched in the hot sun. "Well, this is a lovely place to stop." He remarked, staring at the city with his eyes only half-open. "Remember, we still have a debt to pay." Replied the other, following the first off the ship. Once he too had been a man . . . so many years ago that barely anyone alive today could remember that time. He committed a great crime against both man and spirits back then and though he was revived, in his new form he was punished.

"Don't worry about it, I've got a plan." The man smirked, his bright red nose crumpling slightly. "You know you never do, Linebeck." Said the other, who was troubled by his black fur in the hot sun. Under a cloth bandana that covered his muzzle, he panted slowly. "Ah, what do you know, you big fuzzball." Linebeck replied, sweating a bit himself in the sun. "All we've got's enough for a few nights in a hotel, hopefully one with a milk bar nearby." As Linebeck began to look for such a place, His companion fished around in his pocket until he found a communicator. This kept him in contact with his master; someone not even Linebeck knew existed. "Ahh, Byrne. It's been awhile."

"Sorry, we're behind on paying off Jolene. I haven't been able to keep in contact for awhile."

"Don't worry about it. I can assume you've made it to Wastinie, correct?"

"I have. How long will it be until the Hyli appear?" Byrne asked, flexing the claws on his free hand.

"It'll be a month at least. I can feel that their power needs fostering, then they shall come to you."

"A month? We only have enough money for a few days, Linebeck's not gonna like waiting around."

"Then indulge him. Earn enough in the town doing odd jobs to afford a room and enough, ahem, milk, to satisfy him until they arrive."

Byrne sighed, "Alright, but for Anjean's sake, I hope your right about their abilities."

"I am. And Byrne," the shadow in the communicator, short with what looked to be horns, flashed him a fanged grin, "Keep in mind how important your actions are, not what they are. See you later . . ." the line then went dead.

"Hey, fuzzy! Linebeck called to his co-pilot, "I found a great deal on a motel near an even better milk bar. We can stay a week longer now if we wanted.

"That's great captain," Byrne smiled under his rag, "That's just great . . ."


End file.
